Hepatitis C is recognized as a chronic viral disease of the liver which is characterized by liver disease. Although drugs targeting the liver are in wide use and have shown effectiveness, toxicity and other side effects have limited their usefulness. Inhibitors of hepatitis C virus (HCV) are useful to limit the establishment and progression of infection by HCV as well as in diagnostic assays for HCV.
Ledipasvir is a selective inhibitor of non-structural protein 5A (NS5A), which has been described previously (see, for example, WO 2010/132601). The chemical name of ledipasvir is (1-{3-[6-(9,9-difluoro-7-{2-[5-(2-methoxycarbonylamino-3-methyl-butyryl)-5-aza-spiro[2.4]hept-6-yl]-3H-imidazol-4-yl}-9H-fluoren-2-yl)-1H-benzoimidazol-2-yl]-2-aza-bicyclo[2.2.1]heptane-2-carbonyl}-2-methyl-propyl)-carbamic acid methyl ester.
Sofosbuvir (SOF) is a selective inhibitor of non-structural protein 5B (NS5B) (see, for example, WO 2010/132601 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,964,580). The chemical name of sofosbuvir is (S)-isopropyl 2-(((S)-(((2R,3R,4R,5R)-5-(2,4-dioxo-3,4-dihydropyrimidin-1(2H)-yl)-4-fluoro-3-hydroxy-4-methyltetrahydrofuran-2-yl)methoxy)(phenoxy)phosphoryl)amino) propanoate.